Millions of people enjoy the game of golf. One of the key elements of the game is to determine how far the ball must be hit. There are circumstances during the game when the ball should travel as far as possible and circumstances when the ball only has to travel a limited distance. The factors which determine the distance that a golf ball will travel include the initial velocity, launch angle, spin rate and spin axis of the ball. The initial velocity has the greatest affect on the distance traveled. There are two general methods for analyzing a golf club during a swing, visual analysis and quantitative analysis.
The visual analysis is typically done by a golf instructor capable of discerning the golf swing variables and suggesting corrections to the golfer to improve their swing. Another method of visual analysis is performed utilizing cameras to record the golfer's swing and then playing back the recordings and comparing them to a model swing. Using various camera angles and slow motion, the actual swing can be analyzed and changes determined for future swings.
Quantitative analysis, on the other hand, employs sensors to measure the various mechanical and physical properties of the golf club during the swing. Sensors such as strain gauges or accelerometers are typically attached to the golf club or head. Data collected from these sensors are then transferred to a display viewable by the golfer. A significant drawback associated with a number of these gauges is that the golf clubs must be provided with wires to send the data to the displays. These wires can be cumbersome and interfere with a golfer's swing such that an accurate measurement of the swing cannot be made.